Raging Sea
by Thunderous Broadside
Summary: The fight against the Sirens has turned into a long and brutal slugfest. Humanity, desperate to attain victory, created what could be considered the ultimate Kansen. The culmination of the four greatest navies on Earth with sprinkles of captured Siren technology has given birth to a machine who embodies the very concept of Firepower. The only question is, will this be enough?


Admiral **Yukari Yakumo's **day started off normal. She woke up at four in the morning, went for a jog around her base, had breakfast at Five-Thirty and was in her office by Six. Showered, dressed in her tight-fitting white and gold blouse n' skirt combo; ready for whatever challenges the day decided to throw at her.

Being a commanding officer meant that she had to deal with problems and issues all day, every day. A factor amplified by the fact that she was the commanding officer of a large naval base smack dab in the Middle of Nowhere, Pacific Ocean. The tourists call her base the Pearl of Hawaii, but there was nothing _pearly _about living on an island where a gallon of milk cost over eight dollars.

_Eight. Dollars._

The prices used to be _way _worse, the worst she'd seen was when she had first arrived in Pearl Harbor. The previous commanding officer did a very poor job of keeping the shipping lanes open, which lead to massive price increases in everything.

_Everything_.

Including milk.

$14.92 is _absolutely ludicrous _for a gallon of milk.

When she took over the command of Pearl Harbor, the first thing the blonde admiral did was clear the shipping lanes.

Being a commanding officer of a naval installation came with a lot of perks, but it had even more baggage than it was really worth it.

Sailors getting drunk, for one.

That isn't necessarily a bad thing; it's when sailors get drunk and do stupid shit. Like fighting civilians at the local bar; or fighting each other in the barracks.

Or when they decide to relieve their bladder off the second-floor balcony.

In front of the visiting Inspector-General and his entourage of reporters.

That was _not _a fun conversation from either perspective.

Yes yes, being a commanding officer sucked, but it was the rare spots of good news and hilarity that made it all worth it.

Like the email, she received from the Department of the Navy a little over two weeks ago.

Operation Wide Sweep had been a resounding success, dislodging the Siren threat from the North Atlantic. This was a major turning point in the war against the Siren's, now that 60% of the world's naval forces were no longer bottled up in Europe. All the ships, resources, manpower, and -most importantly- Kansen were now free to start carving a bloody path across the rest of the seven seas.

The best part about the already great news?

The Task Force that was responsible for the sweeping victory in the North Atlantic was on it's way to _her _base, to operate under _her _command. The Flagship of said Task Force is one of the newest and most advanced battleships humanity had to offer.

Yes, the golden-eyed admiral was _positively giddy_.

After all, Admiral Yakumo had missed the adorable Flagship.

_Tap Tap_

A polite but firm knock jarred the excited admiral from her thoughts. Already know who it was from the knock alone, Yakumo composed herself before bidding them entry.

"Enter."

The door swung open gently without a sound, a testament to how well kept the office was.

Stepping through the doorway was a _very_ buxom lady. Blue eyes glinted gently beneath a curtain of white hair, that tumbled down her back to her knees. A demure smile stretched across her soft milky white face. Interestingly, her outfit was that of a maid. White gloves and stockings, with a blue and white maid dress, the fabric straining against her impressive bust.

"Good morning Commander. I hope I am not intruding?"

"No no, come in Belfast."

The now named Belfast stepped further into the office, closing the door without a sound. The light cruiser whipped out a duster and went about tidying up the office, careful to make as little noise as possible, lest she disturbs the golden-eyed admiral.

Humming softly as she dusted the office, the maid themed cruiser took a moment to admire the photos that decorated the walls. It was Yakumo with a small child hugging her leg, both dressed in heavy winter gear. They wore matching orange beanies, grey thick winter coats, and trousers. Snow boots kept their feet warm from the snow covering the ground.

The child only came up to her waist, which made him all the more adorable. Shinning blue eyes stared into the camera, one hand flashing a peace sign.

Belfast had often wondered who the small child was next to her commander, the matching blonde hair giving the impression that they were siblings

"That's Naruto."

Belfast _squeaked._

Startled by the sudden voice pipping up behind her, the Town-class light cruiser whirled around, hand over her heart in an attempt to calm it.

"Commander! You startled me!" It frightens Belfast at how quiet her Commander could be.

Golden eyes twinkled with amusement, a mischievous grin stretched across Yakumo's ruby lips.

"You seem to like that photo Belfast, I catch you staring at it every time you come into my office."

The busty cruiser felt her cheeks heat up, her embarrassment winning over her bearing and decorum. She couldn't help it! It was unique amongst all the photos on the wall, with it being the _only _image of her Commander smiling. It was something that her commander rarely did; sure she grinned or smirked often, but a genuine smile was incredibly rare. She couldn't help it when her mechanical heart pounded in her chest at the sight of such a pure expression!

It didn't do her any favors that the little boy in the photo was _absolutely _adorable!

"Well~? How are you going to explain yourself, Belfast?" Yakumo tilted her head, golden eyes closed in thought. "Maybe you're into little boys~? How scandalous!" The admiral tittered.

Belfast felt her entire face flush, the accusation of her being into small children came from far left field and the normally unflappable Royal Maid was reduced to a stuttering mess.

"W-what are you sa-saying Admiral!" Belfast protested!

Yakumo crossed her arms beneath her impressive bust, a smug smirk plastered across her face. _I still got it!_

"Ara, I'm just kidding Belfast. No need to get so embarrassed~! Unless…" She trailed off, the implied accusation left unsaid.

"No! Commander! I am not into little boys!" Belfast squeaked out.

"Ara~ Seeing my head maid so flustered leaves me all excited~!"

"Commander, please!" The Royal Navy cruiser begged.

The blonde commander threw her head back and laughed. Belfast pouted, taking the moment to compose herself.

"Commander, that was cruel."

Yakumo's laughter tapered off, an amused grin taking its place. Golden eyes twinkled with delight, something that made Belfasts' heart pound against her chest.

"It's so rare to see you lose your composure, I couldn't myself. I saw the chance and took it." Yakumo shrugged.

Golden eyes drifted past the maid, focusing on the photo Belfast was admiring earlier. Stepping around the cruiser, Yakumo snagged the photo off the wall before turning back to Belfast.

"This photo was taken not long after I received orders to take charge of Pearl Harbor, I'd say about a month after I was promoted to Four-Star Admiral. My last station was the commanding officer of Task Force 99, based out of Kiel. An Ironblood installation."

Yakumo cast a look at Belfast, seeing that the cruiser was paying rapt attention.

"Your sister, Sheffield, was part of the battlegroup."

A fond look crossed over Belfasts' face, memories of her impassive sisters' rather...explosive methods coming to the surface.

"Yes, your sister was quite helpful in keeping my rowdy fleet in line," Yakumo chuckled, the memory of the straw-blonde blasting the flagship point-blank with her 6inch guns after he had swapped all of her clothes with bright orange versions was one of the highlights of her command.

"_It really brings out the rage-filled eyes!" A short blonde cried out as he was chased by an enraged maid, clothing completely orange._

Yakumo shook her head, catching the curious look Belfast was sending her.

"About halfway through my command of 99, we accepted a new battleship of the Namikaze class."

Belfast racked her brain, trying to remember what she knew about that class; only to draw a blank.

"Commander, I don't believe I have heard of this class of ship?"

"Understandable, they don't have a historical class they're based on. A modern battleship, through and through."

Belfast blinked, this being the first time she's heard about a Kansen that was not a historical ship.

"The Namikaze class is a warship designed with modern firepower mixed with reversed engineered Siren tech. The firepower they can bring to heel is unmatched by anything else fielded by Humanity. But that is a lesson for another time."

Handing the photo to Belfast, who handled with the utmost care, Yakumo forged ahead.

"The little guy you see in the photo was my flagship, one of the Namikaze-class. Hi-"

"A male Kansen?" Belfast blurted out, before blushing in the realization that she had just cut her commander off. She moved to apologize before Yakumo cut her off.

"Yes, and his name is Naruto." an amused Yakumo continued, "He's a lazy little hellion. He loves naps, I could usually find him nestled in either Victorious's or Forbin's' breast. In between his naps, he was normally raising a commotion with the aid of Hornet or Yuudachi, sometimes both. His favorite target was Hipper, but she didn't exactly make it hard for him.

He only ever pranked Sheffield once, her lighting him on fire greatly discouraged any further ideas."

Belfast tittered at the mental image, not at all surprised at the extreme measures her sister took.

"I wonder how my dear sister is doing these days." she wondered aloud.

Yakumo smirked, "Oh~ you'll find out here in about a week."

Belfast tilted her head, "That's oddly specific Commander. Is there anything you would like to share?"

A savage smirk stretched across the Admirals face, "Maybe~"

* * *

**Monarch **felt an amused grin stretch across her lips.

Today had been a very interesting day, as the Royal Navy Battleship knew it would be. Having predicted it this morning when the aches ceased their resonating within her steel hull.

It started out with the fantastic news that it was the last day of their detachment to Naval Yard Singapore. It wasn't a bad place to be; if you discount the high temperatures, insane humidity, and constant storms. Those three factors did horrible things to her hair, which transferred to her being in a constant foul mood.

The reason why such a powerful naval force was required in Singapore was that it controlled a major choke point-shipping route between the Indian Ocean and the South China Sea. It was absolutely vital that Singapore did not fall to the Sirens, and Humanity had done a good job holding it. It got a little sketchy a few times in the last five years, but they never lost the port.

The next highlight of Monarchs' day was when a dockyard worker had attempted to flirt with her. Monarch knew she was beautiful, she was a Royal Navy Battleship after all! She took meticulous care of her auburn hair, keeping it trimmed to her mid-back. Taking care to wear the barest of makeup, if only to make her eyes pop, her naturally light tan taking care of the rest.

Her white and gold accented admiralty blouse and skirt combo were without stain, straining against her impressive bust. The black and gold coat was ironed and pressed three times a week; with it's matching peaked cap starched equally as often. Black legging covered her long and thick legs, matching black heels boosting her already impressive height. Part of her morning routine was to shine every piece of brass on her uniform, as she took great pride in her dress.

She sent the human scrambling back with his metaphorical tail between his legs.

It was a great stress reliever to blast the scrawny human with her killing intent, the ensuing reaction was always hilarious.

Not that Monarch reacted outwardly, she had The Royal Image to keep up after all.

A few hours after that, word came down from the Top to sortie out against a small Siren squadron making its way down the channel from the Andaman Sea.

By 'small', the command meant it was about fifty Siren Thralls. Soulless hulls whose sole mission is to mob any human ship they encounter, showing little to no intelligence with their tactics.

It was nothing she, the sole Monarch Class battleship, couldn't handle herself; but it wasn't about who could destroy the most Siren Thralls in one sitting, it was about how quickly the groups of them could be obliterated with minimal casualties on their side.

Between the size of the enemy fleet, and the fact that Repulse and her Battlegroup had already been scrambled; Monarch decided that she would only take part of her own battlegroup. The rest would finish packing up supplies for the trip back to Pearl Harbor. She thought about who would best compliment Repulse's fleet.

Repulse's battlegroup was small, consisting of herself and her sister battlecruiser Renown, the two light cruisers Edinburgh and Achilles, and the heavy cruiser Exeter. It was a solid 'pursuit and destroy' flotilla, but the lack of destroyers and carriers meant it had no long-range scouting abilities.

With that in mind, Monarch decided to take one of her carriers, light carrier Hermes, and her two Iris destroyers Le Temeraire and L'Opiniatre.

Monarch hadn't planned on taking Nelson, but the battleship tagged along anyway.

Meh, that just meant she wouldn't be terrorizing any of the yard workers.

The joint battlegroup had met the enemy just outside the Strait of Malacca on the Indian Ocean side and wiped it out in mere minutes. It was a standard seek and destroy mission, something that bored Monarch to no end. She couldn't help but wish that something interesting would happen.

She would come to regret that statement.

At its narrowest point, the Strait of Malacca is only 1.7 miles wide. It was a natural bottleneck, forcing ships in close quarters; collisions being a common occurrence due to the lack of room for maneuvers.

It was exactly at this part of the strait where all hell broke loose.

Almost simultaneously, everyone's sonar picked up waves of torpedoes coming from the landmasses on both sides of the strait.

Monarch whipped around to start barking orders, only to witness a salvo straddle their only carrier: Hermes. One lucky High Explosive (HE) shell slammed almost directly in the center of her flight deck, blowing a huge hole in it. With their carrier knocked out of action, the only thing they could do while maneuvering was fire blindly into the islands in hopes of silencing the adversaries batteries.

After about ten minutes of fruitlessly shelling the islands, did Monarch find herself next to Nelson.

"Tch! Cowards! Come fight in an open battle instead of hiding in the trees!"

It seems like the busty battleship was getting upset.

While the low caliber shells didn't do much to the armor of a battleship, that could not be said for everyone else. They were having to scramble hard as to no get hit in the deluge of artillery.

Le Temeraire pulled up alongside Monarch, The busty witch-themed blonde looking a little worse for wear.

"_Commandant_, what are y-"

_FWOOOOOM_

The eastern shoreline erupted in a firey explosive, knocking most of the Kansen off their feet. A second later the western shoreline detonated in a similar manner.

Disoriented from the twin explosions, Monarch shakily stood. The battleship surveyed the destruction, noticing that the enemy artillery was all but silenced. Glancing to her right, she saw that Nelson was already on her feet, glaring at something in the sky.

Following her gaze, Monarch noticed long but narrow pillars of white smoke that led up towards the sky. It was a vaguely familiar sight.

_Cruise missile contrails._

"_Madame _Monarch, are you injured?" A thick French accent spoke up from her side.

Bright green eyes shone from beneath a curtain of blonde hair. Pale skin clad in a sleeveless blue and white dress, gold accents lining the borders. The detached sleeves were of the same color scheme, coming up from her white gloves to midway up her upper arms. The tops of her impressive bust were exposed to the elements, with white leggings protecting all but the barest minimum of the thighs.

Silver greaves decorated her lower legs, giving her a knightly appearance. The ships rigging showcased her to be a destroyer; the conning tower and antenna mounted on her back, an outrigger on each side. The left outrigger mounted two triple torpedo tubes in a vertical stack. The right outrigger featured two platforms, each mounted with single-barreled 130mm turrets.

In her hand was a saber, a fine weapon of choice in Monarch's opinion.

All the while, waving proudly from the top of her antenna was the flag of Iris Libre.

"Forbin," Monarch addressed the now named Iris destroyer, "When did you get here? I thought you were with 99?" Almost as an afterthought, she answered the blonde inquiry stating that she was uninjured.

"Just now _Madame_." Forbin replied in her thick accent, "I still am with 99, the rest are further north dealing with a similar situation."

The auburn-haired battleship blinked; if the rest of Task Force 99 was here, then that meant he was too…

Monarch quickly looked to where she last saw Nelson, but the buxom blonde was no longer there.

She groaned in exasperation

"It seems that _Madame _Nelson is on a warpath." It seems like Forbin knew what she was thinking.

"Yes," Monarch sighed, "Let's go find them before she suffocates him."

_It would be one hell of a way to go._

* * *

**Authors Note**

**Hey all! Broadside here with an Azur Lane + Naruto crossover.**

**Now, this does not mean I am abandoning my other fics. **_**Age of Fire**_**, frankly, is massive. Long chapters that I really don't see coming out often, maybe once every couple of months. **

**On the note of other fics, Good News! **_**Light of Aiden **_**is being rewritten! I've managed to compile all the data from various notes and filled the holes with new ideas. So be expecting that soon.**

**To address a few things with this fiction:**

**Yes, that is Yukari Yakumo from Touhou Project.**

**The Harem so far is Nelson (Main)**

**Possible members:**

**-Prinz Eugen**

**-Bismarck**

**-Belfast**

**-Comment some suggestions, I'll take them into consideration.**

**Anyways, review so I can get some feedback on how and where to go from here. **

**Kansen introduced:**

**Belfast (Town Class Light Cruiser-Royal Navy)**

**Monarch (Monarch Class Battleship-Royal Navy)**

**Nelson (Nelson Class Battleship-Royal Navy)**

**Forbin (L'Adroit Class Destroyer-Iris Libre)**

**Broadside out!**


End file.
